Giggles
by Engil
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Tails go to 'investigate' a haunted school. After a while of searching, they see a little girl alone, crying. Little do they know that this little girl is more that average... Present to Kitty in Boots! Happy Birthday, baby! XD


**Disclaimer: Me no own characters. It is that simple.**

Sonic was walking down the damp street. He had his hands shoved in his orange sweat shirt pockets and he was getting the back of his jeans wet from stepping in puddles, but he didnt care. He was too annoyed to care. Why? He was heading over to Knuckles' house. He had called him over for a 'specail meeting.'

Sonic knocked on the maroon colored door. He heard quiet mummbling and someone turn the dead bolt behind the door. When the door opened, there stood a red echidna. "Hey, Knuckles, " Sonic greeted. Knuckles smiled and moved out of the way. "Come on in, " Knuckles greeted, guestering his right arm for Sonic to come in. Sonic stepped inside and hung his coat on Knuckles' coat rack. He walked into the living room to see Rouge, Tails, Cream, and Shadow sitting on both the couch and the floor.

"Ok. " Knuckles walked into the room just as Sonic sat down on the floor, "The reason I've called you all here is because...Do you remeber that old haunted school?" Some nodded and some gave a small _Yeah..._Except for Sonic. He just sat quietly. What was Knuckles talking about.

"Well, " Knuckles continued, "I was thinking we should go and 'investigate.'" Knuckles put air quotes around _investigate. _Everyone gave him confused looks.

"Why is it haunted?"

Everyone's eyes shot to Sonic's dirction. "Well..." Knuckles sat down.

"Yay! Story time!" Rouge squealed.

Knuckles smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "Anyways, " Knuckles continued from the inturuption, shooting a glare at Rouge, "A family was enrolling their sixteen-year-old into the school. They, also, had their six-year-old daughter with them. She had brought her favorite ball with her. Her mother said she could go play.

"But the mother didn't know that there was a railraod track near the school. The little girl had, accidently, kicked her ball into the tracks. She didn't know what a railroad was so she kept kicking her ball down it. Then, a wistle was blowing behind her. It was a train. But she wasn't paying attention.

"Then, the girl's mother came outside, she didn't see her daughter. Then, she heard the train. She ran to the railroad knowing where her daughter was. The little girl, finnally, picked up her ball to go back to her mother. But when she turned around, she saw the train ten feet away from her. Her eyes widened and she gave a shrill scream.

"The train had ran over her and she was killed instantly. They say that her spirit haunts the halls. You can hear a child laughing or her bouncing her favorite ball. They call her _Lee_ scince no one knows her name. "Knuckles finished his dramatic story. Sonic looked stunned. A girl that little, just _killed? _Like she was nothing?

"So?" Sonic was taken from his thoughts and looked at the red echidna.

"Are you guys in?" Knuckles leaned towards them, waiting for an answer. Everyone nodded and got up. "Let's go then!" Rouge squealed with delight. They all headed out the door, wearing there sweat shirts or jackets. They hopped into Knuckles' car. Since there were only five seats and six poeple, Cream had to sit on Tails lap. It made him blush hard.

Knuckles drove down the street, making a few turns here and there. He stopped in front of an old school. The steps were cracked, the windows were broken, and everything about the place was down right creepy. Everyone got out of the car and stared at the old building. Knuckles put his hands on his hips and smiled. "_This_ is going to be _fun_, " he smirked.

He hopped up the steps, being followed by everyone . . . Except Sonic. He glared at the place. He heard something behind him; it sounded like . . . giggling? He turned around to see who was there. No one was there.

"Sonic! Get your ass in here before I shove my foot up it!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic hopped up the steps, skipping steps turning around in confusoin. He turned around and walked inside. Sonic walked inside, but accidentally left the door open. A little girl stood with her hands folded in her lap next to Knuckles' car. She giggled and ran up the steps to follow them.

**A/N: Hello, people of earth, Mobius, and, if you're lucky, other galaxies! This was the first chapter of my 'ghost story.' So, I wrote this story for my friend, Kitty in Boots', birthday. Happy Birthday, Kitty! So I'll post when I can. If you want, here's the song I think go good with this, but you must follow my directions carefully:**

**1.) Open TWO you tube tabs**

**2.) Choose one and type in: Brian Crain Sour Grapes**

**3.) Click on this one with the picture of the picture of a piano**

**4.) Once it loads, PAUSE IT!**

**5.) Click on the other tab**

**4.) Type in: Rainy Mood**

**5.) Click on the first one you see**

**6.) Turn about half way or lower (Depending on what you like)**

**7.) Go to your first tab with Brian Crain on it**

**8.) Hit play**

**9.) And your good to go!**

**Hope that helped. I hope all give me something I can improve with; I NEED critisism! K, that's all. ;)**


End file.
